1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of awnings and specifically to a retractable and stowable support assembly therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a number of known retractable assemblies that support an awning to create a sheltered area. The awning is usually supported in a generally horizontal position with a slight slope to facilitate runoff of rainwater. Commonly, one edge of the awning is attached to a wall. The opposite edge is attached to a tube, rod, rail or other similar elongated member, which is supported by two support arms. The support arms rest on the ground or are mounted to a lower part of the wall. Tension rafter arms are disposed between the wall and the tube or rail to stretch the awning and hold it in position. In this way, a convenient shelter is formed adjacent the wall to protect people and objects beneath the wall from rain and direct sun.
Retractable awnings can be divided into two general classes. Box type awnings have a stationary roller tube mounted to the wall. The awning is rolled around the tube for storage. The box comprises a stationary enclosure for the awning, a cover of which is opened to permit access to the awning which is unrolled to an extended position. Alternatively, a movable cover is attached to the free end of the awning to complete the enclosure when the awning is retracted. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,171,013 to Clark; 4,754,774 to Leader; 5,170,811 to Kirk; 5,192,111 to Hanemaayer show examples of such awning assemblies.
Shifting roll type awnings have a roller tube suspended between the support arms. The tube is moved laterally to unroll or roll the awning on the tube. One edge of the awning is rigidly attached to the wall. It is less common, but still possible, for this type of awning to be enclosed in a case in its retracted position. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,188,964 to Greer; 4,658,877 to Quinn; 4,719,954 to Curtis; 4,801,119 to Pelletier; 5,174,352 to Murray show examples of such awning assemblies. In both types, the roller tube may be spring balanced or spring biased to aid rolling.
A popular application for such awnings is on recreational vehicles. The awning creates a convenient outdoor shelter next to the vehicle. Simple and fast assembly and disassembly of the awning are important, especially in vehicle applications. Vehicle awnings also must be rugged and durable because they are constantly exposed to the elements. Aside from functioning efficiently, the awning should also be aesthetically attractive in its installed and retracted positions. A minimum amount of hardware should be exposed during travel to provide a durable and attractive unit.